It has been very popular to store items such as food items in a vacuum sealed container in order to maintain their freshness, as well as to protect them from moisture in the environment. A problem is presented in such storage of items in vacuum sealed containers, however, when it becomes necessary to remove the items from the container. A vacuum sealed container cannot be opened unless air is first allowed into that container. Unfortunately, prior art closure assemblies for vacuum sealed containers lack a suitable means for conveniently allowing air into the container to unseal the same.